You Can't Hide
by polak0113
Summary: Durning one of usual chases, something goes bad. Caitlyn is trying to figure it out, Vi wants some peace, and Jinx is in a middle of it. What the hell? / My first story ever published. Rated M just in case. Review if you want, critisism is welcome. And yes, english isn't my native language.
1. Chapter 1

It was one of those days. Piltoverian police unit, and few individuals in it. They keep order and peace in the city. On the couch was lying units most heavily equipped member. Female, with quite hard look on her face. Blue eyes slightly covered by pink hair. And of course, metal fists as big as human corpse, firmly placed on her own wrists. It was Vi, and she was bored as hell.  
Add quite high temperature despite conditioner to her boredom, and you have a simple container… full of nitroglycerine. Opposite of her, another personality. Pretty lady, with big hat on her head, and steampunkish rifle resting against the side of desk  
-Cait!-shouted downed person from the couch.  
-Yes Vi, what is it?- tired voice answered, as her gaze went up from paperwork.  
-Can I go on patrol? Please! I'm dying here!  
-Vi, for the thousandth time I'm telling you. You. Can't. Leave. Now. I have work to take care of, and it's against protocol to go on patrol all by yourself.  
-But!  
-No Buts. Stay here and wait until I finish, is it that hard?  
-Yes.-mumbled Vi into space, making sure to not be heard.  
But Vi was saved, from her enormous boredom of death, by a phone call. Truth is that phone was picked up by Caitlyn, but scraps of conversation were enough to affirm her assumptions. Few words:  
attack, bombing, help, reinforcements, blue haired psycho.  
They ran to the car, started the engine and speeded to the help beacon on their GPS.  
-Today I'm going to squash that little pest!-Shouted Vi as adrenaline rushed through her veins.

They arrived at the scene in 10 minutes. Gigantic factory like building covered in pink paint, and few scorch marks. A lot of cops and bots were moving around, keeping crowd in the safe distance, checking for explosives, helping injured people to ambulances, moving bodies and all.  
As Caitlyn was talking with some officers, to get a hold of situation, Vi was leaning against their car, chewing bubble gum, and waiting to kick some ass.  
-Vi! We are going in!- shouted Cait over all the clatter.  
Steel reinforced doors were blown off the hinges, one side barely hanging, a lot of metal bended.  
Insides of the facility were covered in darkness, except for some little lights on machineries.  
-Cupcake, wait here, if she tries to run away.  
-You know she can get through any wall, any time she wants, right?  
-Then go out, and take position where you can see whole building? Is it that hard?  
-You know I can't let you go there alone, it's against the protocol.  
-Trust me, I can manage myself. Now go.  
-Well, you better come out of this alive. –with that sniper turned around and left.  
-Ok, Pipsqueak. I'm coming!- said Vi, going into dark.

Pink haired officer was walking now to the office part, as bots scattered all around production hall, filled with furnaces, anvils, steam powered machines, and all kinds of pipes. One of worst parts, was that no one turned everything off. Cogs were turning, powering up all production lines.  
Fists first, she entered a directors office, and there she was, sitting in exclusive armchair, like nothing happened. Her Blue braids were tied around her neck, like scarf. These red eyes were drilling the stack of paperwork, full of laughter, but still keeping some insanity in them.  
On the sound of doors being smashed down, her gaze darted up, which caused her lips to stretch into maniacal grin.  
-Fat Hands! Finally! I was waiting all day for your report! You're fired!-sentence was followed with a childish laughter.  
-You are under arrest, give up or there will be consequences. You know the drill.  
-But Fats! I was just having fun, and you want to destroy it before climax! I hate you!  
With that, she grabbed her rocket launcher, and jumped through a window, onto catwalk, hanging just under the roof. And the mad chase started. As Jinx was running around, jumping onto other catwalks, using everything, even sometimes running on the walls, Vi was always 30 meters behind her.  
After few minutes, to the all usual sounds of chase, joined sounds of firing minigun, launched rockets, debris falling, curses, shells hitting the floor, laughter, and bullets getting in contact with hextech shields.  
Suddenly terrorist stopped, being in the dead end, having nowhere to jump, and turned around.  
-Heya! Which hand?- she shouted, pulling both hands in front of her. Vi stopped, seeing a remote controls, one in each hand. Seeing no other option, Vi started to slowly charge her power gloves, as she answered.  
-Left.  
-But which left? This or this?  
-Your left.  
-Ow… You hurt me Fatty Fat. Going to the desert first… No, main course!  
After that she pressed one button on right remote, dropping it, as all lights lit up.  
Vi gasped, at the sight. There were bombs, of different sizes and shapes, literally everywhere.  
Pillars, walls, machines, it was a miracle, that none of them went off during their chase.  
Enforcers gaze went back to crazed girl, as she was twirling her thumb over a red button.  
-Now, it's time for the best part, don't ya' think?-it was obvious that there was a punchline coming, but Vi was faster. Steam went off, as the Law Bringer jet-propelled herself forward, knocking her down. Her goal, was met, as detonator was no longer in Jinxs grip. But it was flying, down, towards the floor, red button first. It got quiet, until they heard a soft click, and a sound of plastic hitting concrete.  
And then the hell broke loose. Vi charged towards closest wall, getting through it, stumbling into fresh air, as all the explosives went off. She wasn't worried about Jinx, as she somehow always was somehow making it out alive, no matter if she was hit by a bullet, or a building collapsed on her.  
-Vi! What the hell happened?- shouted Caitlyn, running up to her.  
-Damn bitch booby trapped whole building!  
-Ok, let's get to the station. Write report, and you are free for a week.  
-Yay. Vacation.- With that the Brute went off to her car, and drove off. Ruins of factory were still burning, releasing lots of almost black smoke clouds, polluting the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Day later, about 6 o'clock, Caitlyn was standing in front of ex-facility. Ruins were still releasing some heat, but it wasn't enough to make human uncomfortable. With a bored, but still obligated look, she had to check the whole area, before announcing it safe. After a few minutes of walking, she reached the only part of production hall standing, the magazine. Walking near one of the giant fallen cogs, she saw some flesh with a boot sticking out.  
-Poor guy, I'll have to call doctors. They might find his personality.  
But then she saw a trail of blood, going to the steel reinforced doors, as if someone was crawling to them. A sign above them said: Storage.  
If there was somebody, she had to save him, if it was a corpse, she should return it to the family. She tried opening it, with no effect.  
-Looks like I'll have to shoot them down. –Caitlyn walked back to the Cogs, loading all-piercing bullets.  
This time she saw something unnatural for any civilian in Piltover, if they were missing, alive, or even if any of their limbs was found lying somewhere. Nobody has ever had pink shoelaces, she even doubted that these were sold anywhere. But she knew one person. And it all fell in to place.  
A day before, all workers were removed from the scene, and only people to be inside were Vi and Jinx. After a quick but precise aim, she took a shot. Doors went down, pretty easily. Walking to the storage, she pulled out simple flashlight. Stumbling in the dark, following bloody trail, she found her.  
Jinx was resting against the wall. Her weapons were laying useless, scattered around. Only Zap pistol, was in hands reach, but it was in parts, empty of its bluish glowing liquid. Thin psycho was looking even paler than usual, as she scanned area in front of half open eyes. And the worst part was, that she was missing her right leg, as it now ended just above where a knee should be. End of it was ragged and burned.  
-Oh. Hi there Hats.-She said in a raspy voice, followed by a few coughs.  
-Jinx…  
-Shhhh… it's the end of fun. So sad.  
To Caitlyn, this sight was terrifying. This usually hyper-active, all happy, always smiling, childish and dangerous girl, was slow, resigned and almost crying. It was unnatural. And with this in mind, Caitlyn spoke again, carefully, to not irk already delicate mental state of the other.  
-It will be alright, you still can have fun…-her voice was calm, trying to soothe Jinxes mind.  
-Shut up! I'm not a kid! Lost leg is a lost leg, and you can't just "fix" it! Stupid bitchy officer!-Psychos outburst wasn't expected. Shortly after that, before Caitlyn had a chance to reply, Jinx lost consciousness.  
-Well, villain or not, still a citizen of Piltover.- With that, Caitlyn collected all weapons, and dragged out cold Jinx outside. But one thing kept hitting her mind. Jinx a while before wasn't her usual self. She got mature, knowing the results of a simple event, as losing a limb. And it was something no one ever saw before. Maybe nobody really knew who exactly Jinx was.


	3. Chapter 3

Jinx woke up, in a strange greenish room. All around her was set up all kinds of medical equipment. A mask was stuck to her face, pumping strange smelling gas into her nostrils. She was lying on some kind of a table. But then four big lights went on above her. She saw about twenty people, dressed as surgeons, walking round, doing all kinds of things. With a fast, sudden move, her hand dived right for nearby plate, filled with scalpels. Half a second later, two bodies hit a floor. Few woman-like screams ripped through air, as another two doctors, which were standing close to her, caught their throats, as blood was flowing out of their arteries. In a swift dash followed with a slide, she got into a corner, holding on to little blade. All lab coat wearing personas left and locked doors behind them. Five minutes passed, before three security guards stormed in, with tranquilizers and tasers in hand. Then she lost contact with world again.

Another wake up. This time the bed wasn't made of metal, it was a mattress. With covered walls, floor and ceiling. A solitary of some sort. Her appearance was missing her belts, in place of with was a simple straight jacket. She heard a faint sound of conversation, somewhere in the corridor. One of the voices was known to her .

-But miss! Please listen. Her state isn't even stabile. You can't just interrogate her. I understand that she did what she did, but it's no explanation for you, to storm in here like that.  
-So, what is it? You healed her stump. She should be fine.  
-Actually, after an x-ray, we had to literally open her whole body, to remove anything unnatural.  
-Unnatural?  
-Like bullets, shrapnels, even a syringe. And it was almost a fifth of her weight. Totally we got out about 150 items.  
-Bullets? Can you show them to me?  
-Of course, this way.- After that, a man dressed into a white coat, lead her to a labolatory.  
On a desk, there were lying parts of bended metal, one syringe. And a dozen of bullets. And nine of them Caitlyn knew well. She walked up to it, examining rest of the items. After a while, a syringe got her attention. A little of something red was inside.  
-Doc, tell me about this.  
-Well miss, we are analyzing this substance, but I assure you, it's not blood, or anything, that a human body could ever produce.  
-Please send me documentation on this, when you're finished. So, back to my first intention. Could you please allow me to talk to her. And believe me, it is important.- she saw a scowl on his face, yet again that day.  
-Ah….. Okay, but if they kick me out after this, I'm living on your account for a half a year, deal?  
-Deal. Now lead the way.

Few minutes later, she stood before cell. Typical asylum door, parted her form the most dangerous criminal in cities history. At least, an ex-criminal. Doctor approached them.  
-Patient, move away from the door.- and after that he opened them.  
Sight wasn't as bad as before, but still pretty shocking. Dull, empty eyes drilled one point in the wall.  
-Jinx, look at me.-This simple command was met with wanted reaction.  
-I need you to show me your hideouts, to minimalize threat to the city. It will have an effect on your punishment.- and that statement caused an unwanted reaction, mainly, anger.  
-Aw fuck you Caitlyn. What do you mean by effect? I destroyed property worth millions, and calculating it to Rules of this city, i'll get sentence of about 150 years. So it's a Life. Or if they won't want to deal with me, they'll kill me. So what do you expect me to hope for? 20 years off my prison time? What would it give me?!  
Sheriff wasn't expecting that. She knew that Jinx was repulsive, but had no idea of her education.  
And she had to think of something to convince the villain to co-operate, and fast.  
-So is there anything I could get you?  
-You have nothing I'd like to have.  
-Maybe do something for you?- and a silence followed.  
-I'll show them to you, but under one condition.  
-And that is?-Caitlyn had no idea what could it be, but hoped for the best.  
-Vi is going to take care of me, until I'll have my trial.  
-I don't th…  
-I DON'T CARE!- and that ended their "pleasant" conversation.


End file.
